Winchester Trio : Book One
by The-Angels-Are-Falling
Summary: Kate Winchester was always the baby sister of Dean and Sam. She was always treated like she wasn't as good as them, but now that's changed when John ends up going missing and her and Dean decide to get help from Sam. Sarcastic comments, classic rock and long road trips are install for finding John. (Sisfic! Hope you like it if you read. - R&R please!)
1. Normal Life, Safe Life

**Chapter 1 – Normal Life, Safe Life**

"Dean, I'm sure Dad is fine." Kate moaned from the back of the Impala. She ran a hand through her messy brown hair. "We're used to him being gone anyway." It was half past eleven and Dean had accidently woken her up while trying to leave the motel they were temporally living in. Kate yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her icy blue eyes.

"He's never been gone for this long, you know that, Kate." Dean sped up, rushing past the few cars that were on the highway. "He said he'd be gone for a week or two. It's been more than that and the job he was on was simple."

Kate quietened down, sighing. He was right, but their dad knew how to look after himself. She stared out of the window, watching as they flew past the cars. "Where are we going anyway, at half 11 at night, might I add? If we're finding Dad, can't it wait till morning?"

"We're going to Stanford. I need to tell Sam, he'll help." Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "We'll be there soon anyway, and we only have half a mile left." Kate pinched her nose, groaning. She knew Sam wasn't going to be happy about this. "You have me; I'm as good as Sammy." She knew how much Stanford meant to Sam. "He doesn't want to get back into the family business, he has a normal life. Or at least, as normal as it can get."

Dean contemplated the thought for a while, before shaking his head and turning a corner into Stanford's car park. He turned off the car and turned around to Kate. "You're the youngest. Sure, you're good with the incantations and the guns but Sammy's had more experience." He turned back around and stepped out of the Impala, starting to walk towards the building.

Kate frowned in annoyance and jumped out. She quickly caught up with the older Winchester. "I'm only five months younger than Sam, dumbass. I'm still as good as him." She punched Dean's arm as he chuckled under his breath.

"Right, right. Whatever you say, now shut up. We'll need to go through the window." Dean whispered as he began to climb up the side of the college dorms. Kate stayed down on the ground, looking for anyone that come by, but quickly hoisted herself up when she heard a crash. "Dean, what's happening? I heard a crash and- oh." She gave a cocky grin and waved at Sam and Jess. Kate chuckled, "Hey, Sammy. Surprised you still have Jessica, I wonder what she sees in you."

Jess laughed a little and gave a short wave back. Whereas Sam was frowning, his gaze set on Dean, said person staring back. "I was just about to tell Sam how Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Kate gave a short 'ohh' before looking at Sam.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." The taller Winchester shrugged, not fazed by the fact. Kate was going to say something but Dean cut in.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's expression didn't change, but he turned to Jess. "Go back to bed; I need to talk to my brother and sister outside." Jessica nodded, waving again at Kate who did the same, and walked back into the bedroom. Dean and Kate wait for Sam to get dressed and they all walk out of Stanford.

"Dean, you can't just break into my dorm at twelve o'clock at night and expect me to hit the road with you. I have an interview this Monday." Sam sighs, following the two to the Impala. Dean opens the boot of the car and opens the spare tire compartment filled with his hunting equipment. He props up a shotgun to hold it up as he shuffles through some papers.

"You're not hearing me, Dad's missing. Kate and I need your help getting him back." Dean found the papers he was looking for and put the rest down. Kate turned to Sam, thinking carefully. "Dean's right. Sure, we're used to Dad being gone for a few weeks at least but not for this long." She glanced at her brother, "So, are you going to help us?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not." Dean turned to him, papers in hand. "And why not?" He frowned. Sam gave an exasperated sigh and rolled a hand through his hair, "I swore that I gave up hunting for good." He saw that Dean was going to say something and cut him off instantly, "And don't give me any of that bullshit that it wasn't easy but it wasn't bad, because it was, Dean. Remember when I was nine and I was afraid that there might be monsters under my bed? When I told Dad he gave me a 45."

Kate spoke up, "What was he supposed to do, Sammy? It's not like he could say don't be afraid of the dark, because we know what's out there. Dad was trying to protect us, in a weird way yes, but still. After the thing that killed Mom, Dad tried his hardest to keep us safe."

Sam frowned, thinking of something to retort back. "We grew up like warriors. Melting silver into bullets, the weapon training, killing everything in our paths, would Mom have wanted that? I left the hunting behind to live a safe life; I was just going to college. It was Dad who told me that I should stay gone."

Dean shoved one of the papers into Sam's hands. "Yeah, well, Dad's in trouble. And he needs our help, if he's not already dead. Like I said, Kate and I can't do it alone; we need your help as well." Sam sighs, "You can both do it by yourselves. You don't need me."

Kate bit her lip, "But I, no, _we_ want you to come." She looked at Sam, her eyes pleading for him to help. He sighed in defeat, "Fine. What was he hunting anyway?" His eyes scanned the sheet of paper in his hands. "He was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California." Dean replied, "And round about a month back this guy vanished. They found his car but not him."

Sam looked up, an eyebrow raised. "So maybe he was kidnapped." Kate shook her head, as Dean through down each article of the _Jericho Herald_ as Kate lists the years. "There was another in April, another in December. Then oh' four, oh' three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two. Ten deaths in the past twenty years."

Dean took the article from Sam's hands, picks up the rest and puts them back in the boot of the Impala. "They were all men, in the same five-mile stretch of road." Dean said as he dug out a bag from another part of the arsenal. "It started happening more often so Dad went to go check it out, now that was about three weeks ago. We haven't heard from his since which is bad enough."

Kate reaches into the bag and takes out a handheld tape recorder, "Then Dean got this voicemail yesterday." She presses play, the noise that comes out is mainly static and the signal was obviously breaking up, but you could still faintly hear John's words. "Dean, something big… starting to happen… I need to try… figure out what's going on. It may… Be careful, Dean… Look after Kate… We're all in danger." The voicemail then cuts off as Kate presses stop.

Sam frowns, "You know there's EVP on that, right?" Dean nods, "I slowed it down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss and this is what I got." He looks over at Kate to play it, and she does.

"**I can never go home…"**

Kate presses stop once more. "Never go home." Sam mutters, repeating what the eerie woman had said. Kate puts the recorder back in and Dean putts down the shotgun, and shuts the boot lid down. He leans against it and looks back at Sam. "You know, it's almost been two years and we haven't asked you for a thing or bothered you."

Sam stares at the ground and sighs, "Alright, alright, I'll go." Kate jumps in the air, pleased with Sam's decision while Dean grins and nods. "But, I still have to be here by Monday. Wait here while I go get my things."

Dean and Kate stay quiet when Sam is gone. Kate is the first to speak up, "He's done well for trying to have a normal life, hasn't he?" She gives Dean a small smile, "Do you ever wonder if you could do the same? You know, try to leave the monsters behind, find someone you love, marry them and have children. Live a life with no worries… It sounds nice."

Her brother chuckled, "You sound like someone from a chick flick. And you hate chick flicks more than I do." He smiles, "I know what you mean though. But who would want to stop kicking as much demon ass as possible?" Kate laughs along with Dean, nodding. They slide of the back of the car and take their seats as Sam runs back to the Impala. "Let's go." He says as he slides into the front seat of the car. Dean nods and starts up the Impala and starts the long trip to Jericho.


	2. Music Choices

**Chapter 2 - Music Choices**

Kate asked Sam many things about college as they drove into Jericho, things like; did he have friends? How was Jess? How he was doing in class? And other things like that. Sam happily answered back, although he wouldn't say it aloud, he missed Dean and Kate and he was glad that they were talking to him.

Dean pulled into a gas station, and all three stepped out. Kate put the petrol pump into the Impala while Dean went into the shop to get some food. The youngest Winchester leaned against the side of the car, taking a glance at Sam who was shuffling through a box of cassette tapes. She chuckled under her breath, "What'cha looking at, Sammy?" Sam wrinkled his nose, "I'm looking at Dean's horrible choice in music."

Just as he said that, Dean walked out of the store, tossing Kate a bag of food and looked at Sam. "What d'ya mean 'horrible taste in music'? I have excellent taste, and so does Kate." Said person grinned and gave a small bow before taking a bite out of her food.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave a small chuckle. Dean gave a nod to Sam, "You want breakfast?" Sam shook his head, "No thanks." He looked at the two, "How'd you even pay for it anyway? Still doing credit card scams?" Kate shrugged, "Well, being a hunter ain't exactly a career that pays." She takes out the pump in the Impala and puts it back where it was. "Besides, we just fill in the form. They're the ones who send the cards."

He raises an eyebrow as he swung his legs back into the car and closed the door, "So whose names did you use this time?" Dean stepped into the driver seat while Kate slid into the back. Dean thought for a while, forgetting who it was. "Uh... Oh, Burt Aframian and his son and daughter Hector and Cassidy."

Sam tilted his head to the side, "Sounds about right." He shuffles through the cassette tapes once more. "I swear, dude. Update your music." Dean turned his head to him, "Why?" Sam rolled his eyes, "They're _cassette_ tapes, and really; Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Whilst naming the bands, Sam picked up the corresponding tapes. Kate snickered behind them, finding this amusing.

Dean shot Kate a look before snatching the Metallica tape from Sam's hand. "House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He places the tape into the player, blasting the music as Sam speaks up. "Sammy is a chubby twelve year old kid, it's just Sam."

Dean put a hand to his ear and shouted, "Sorry! Can't hear you, the music is too loud." Kate laughed as Dean started the engine and started to move. "Sammy is a cute nickname, though!" Kate shouted teasingly to Sam. She earned a soft glare but the said man was smiling.

It was about an hour or so before they went past a sign with _Jericho 7_. Sam was on his phone, describing John to the hospital and morgue. "Thank you for your help." He plainly said, he closed his phone and sighed in relief. "No one matching Dad is at the hospital or morgue. So that's a good sign then." Dean gave Sam a look and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so.

Kate stared out of the window, and noticed some corruption on the bridge they were about to pass. "Hey, guys, check it out." She nodded towards the bridge. Dean and Sam both looked to their left, Sam raised his eyebrow. "Think it has anything to do with the disappearances?" Dean hummed, "Yup." He leaned over to the glove compartment, and took out a box. Said box was full of ID cards, visible ones including FBI and CIA. He picked out three and grinned at the two. "Let's go."

They step out of the car and walk towards the scene. They see the lead deputy leaning over the bridge and shouting to two men in wetsuits. The deputy turned back to the car that was in the middle of the bridge, they notice another deputy checking out the car. The trio walk into the crime scene and overhear the two deputies conversing over the missing person.

"So, Hein. Troy's dating your daughter isn't he?" the first deputy asked.

"Yeah, she's devastated, Jaffe. She's been putting missing person posters all over town." Deputy Hein replied back sadly.

Dean coughed to get their attention, "You had another one just like this last month, did you not?" Sam gives a small smile, while Kate looks at the car from afar. "And who are you three?" Jaffe asked Dean. Kate turned her attention to the deputy, and flashed her badge. "Federal marshals."

Jaffe frowned suspicious of the three. "You're a bit young to be marshals." Kate chuckled, "How flattering." She walked over to the car to inspect it, overhearing her brothers talking with Jaffe. "I'm correct in saying that there was another, right?" Dean asked again. The deputy sighed, "Yeah, about a mile up the road, and there was many more before that."

Sam thought for a moment, "So you knew the victim, yeah?" Jaffe nodded, "With a town like this, everyone knows everybody." Dean walks over to the car beside Kate, "So any connection between them? Except that they're all men."

Jaffe shook his head, "No, not as far as we could determine." Sam nodded, and pondered. "You guys have a theory yet?" Jaffe shrugged, "Honestly, we don't know. It could be serial murder or a kidnapping."

Dean smiled sarcastically, "That's exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect for you guys." Kate gave a fake smile as she kicked Dean in the shin. "Thanks for your time." She said as she walked away with Sam, Dean following suite.

Kate let out a short "Ow!" as Dean smacked the back of her head. "What was that for, dumbass?" Dean frowned, "Why'd you kick me in the shin?" She sighed, "Dean, they could've found out that we're not actually marshals and then we wouldn't be able to find Dad."

Sam stood at the side of two, watching them bicker was kind of amusing. Dean licked his lips quickly, "C'mon, you two. We're alone on this; they don't know what's actually going on. We're the only ones who can get to the bottom of this." Kate cleared her throat and gently nods towards the back of Dean. He turns around and is faced by a sheriff and two FBI's.

"Can I help you three?" The sheriff asked, suspicious like the deputy. "No sir, we were just going." Sam replied back with a fake smile and pulls them away. Kate mocked salute, grinning, as she is dragged past the FBI agents. "Agent Mulder, agent Scully."


	3. Hitch Hiker

**Chapter 3 – Hitch hiker**

They drove around Jericho, asking people questions about the newest victim. "You should ask Amy, his girlfriend. She was the last person to talk to him. She should be hanging up posters," was the only piece of helpful info that was given.

They found two girls sticking up missing person posters on the wall. Kate hopped out of the car and went over to her, "Hey, are you Amy?" The girl nodded and Kate gave a fake sad smile, "Oh good, I'm Troy's aunt Kate." Amy looked at her oddly, "He's never mentioned you." Kate gave a small laugh, "That's Troy for you. We're up in Modesto."

Amy started to walk and Kate followed next to her, "Anyway, I just came to ask if you knew what happened to Troy before he went missing. I heard that you were the last to talk to him." Amy stopped mid-step and bit her lip.

Dean and Sam walked over to her just as another girl came up to Amy. "You okay?" asked the girl comfortingly. Amy nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine Rachel." She looked at Kate, Sam and Dean, "I'll tell you what happened, but not here. I need to sit…"

They walked into a diner that was up the street and sat down in the corner, Dean and Sam across from the two girls while Kate leaned against the seat her brothers were in. "So what happened?" Sam asked, leaning forward.

"I was on the phone to Troy, he was heading home. Midway through talking he paused and then said he'd call me back in a few minutes." She licked her lips quickly, gave a sad chuckle and spoke again. "But he never did."

"He didn't say anything abnormal or anything?"

"No, not that I can remember."

Kate thought for a while and let her gaze fall to the pentagram necklace that was around Amy's neck. She chuckled, "Cute necklace, where'd you get it?" Amy looked down and gripped the necklace, a small smile playing her lips. "Troy bought it for me. It was to scare my parents with that entire devil worshiping crap." She let out a small laugh.

Kate laughed a bit herself, "I might need to get myself one then." She looks at Sam as he lets out a chuckle, he looks down and then back up to Rachel. "It means the exact opposite though. A pentagram is to deflect against evil. It's actually really powerful."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries for your input." Kate held back a laugh as Sam sat back, trying not to reply back with a sarcastic remark. Dean leans forward with his elbows propped on the table, "Anyway, ladies. The way Troy vanished, that's not right. It's weird. So if you've heard anything, now's the time to say it."

The two girls shared a look, "Well, there is one thing…" Rachel slowly answered. Kate raised an eyebrow, "What thing?" Rachel tilted her head from side to side, "Well, with all these men going missing. In a town like this, people start to talk."

"What do they talk about?" The siblings asked in unison.

"It's a kind of legend; some girl got murdered on the Centennial, like ages ago. Apparently, she's out there. Hitch hikes. And whoever picks her up, rumour has it that they disappear for ever."

All three siblings shared a look. "Great," Kate muttered under her breath.

"If it's a legend it's probably not true, but thanks for telling us, ladies." Sam said politely as Dean and him stood up and left the diner, Kate following behind them.

They stepped inside the Impala and Kate let out a groan. "Looks like our kind of thing then." Dean nodded, "Seems like it. Dad must still be here if it isn't finished." He puts his foot down on accelerate and starts to drive, "Time for a trip to the library."

As the car moved, Kate spoke up again. "Any ideas to what it could be?" Sam turned his head to her and gave a shrug. "Maybe it's just a plain old vengeful spirit. So we salt and burn the bones and that'll be it."

"'Should be easy enough." Dean said, looking in the rear-view mirror to look at Kate.

Kate nodded, "Yep, we've got plenty of salt anyway." She looked through the front window, "There's the library." Dean turned right and parked in front of the building. The trio stepped out, "I think you two have the research covered, I'll go to the bridge. I need to check that car again."

Sam nodded, "Alright, be careful though." Kate rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. What's the worst that could happen?" Sam gave a shrug of his shoulders, and followed Dean who had started to walk to the door.

"Oh, and Dean?" Kate called out. Dean turned around, blinking a few times, "Yeah?"

"I'm stealing your Baby for a while." And Kate jumped into the driver's seat and sped off, just about hearing Dean yelling, "Bitch!" after her.

Keeping her eyes on the road, her right arm reached out to the box of cassette tapes and pulled out a random one, she glanced at it with a smile and pushed it into the player. She laughed as _AC/DC'S Back in Black_ started playing. Dean might kill her for touching his tapes without permission, but she already stole his car so it didn't matter.

She mouthed along with the music, rocking her head gently as she drove to the bridge. Grinning, she turned up the volume, although she got looks from passer-by's she ignored the stares. It didn't take long to pull up to the bridge. She quickly turned off the player and stepped out.

No-one was there and neither was the car. "Huh, they must've towed it away for specialists to examine." She walked to the area where the car used to be and looked around for anything out of the ordinary.

"You'd think there would be some kind of sign if the spirit murdered someone… That's how spirits usually work." She said aloud to no-one in particular. She walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked down at the water.

"'Course there's nothing there either." She sighed in frustration, crossing her arms. "The car was too clean to be a vengeful spirit anyway." She bit her lip, "I should call Dean and Sammy."

She picked up her phone that she would be using temporarily and was about to call them when Dean called her first. She chuckled and pressed answer. "I was just about to call you, nothing's here. Nothing at all."

"I guessed that. Anyway, we found an article about a woman who matches the description. Constance Welch. Apparently her two children drowned to death in the bathtub and she was so depressed that she jumped of the edge of the bridge you're on."

"Oh, absolutely brilliant. Anything else?"

"Nope. Nothing else important. Apart from the fact that I'm going to kill you if you've scratched my Baby. So hurry up and get us and we'll head back to the bridge tonight."

Kate laughed, "Right, right. I'm coming the now." She pulled the phone from her ear and ended the call. She shook her head, her laugher quieting down. Opening the driver's door she sat down, pressed play on the player and sped to the library to pick Dean and Sam up.

By the time Kate got nearer to the library it was becoming dark. She soon spotted them outside as she got closer to the library, she quickly stopped when Dean started running to the car and when he got there he patted the front of the car, muttering things to the Impala. Kate rolled her eyes as Sam came over.

"Dean, no need to fret. The Impala isn't broken or anything, God." She chuckled under her breath as Sam shook his head at his brother.

"Bitch."

"Dumbass."

Sam sat down in the passenger seat and rolled his eyes at the two, "C'mon, let's just check out the bridge already." The two finally sat in their seats and drove back to the bridge.


	4. Woman in White

**Chapter 4 – Woman in White**

Once they got to the bridge Sam and Dean walked to the edge of the bridge. Kate raised an eyebrow and followed them.

"So this is where the chick took the swan dive?" Kate asked as she looked down. Dean nodded, "Yep, so maybe Dad's been here." Kate thought for a minute, "Possibly. He's chasing this case and we're chasing him."

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Sam asked, looking up from the water, eyes darting between Kate and Dean. Kate starts to walk alongside Dean, who is still looking around. Sam follows them, "Well, we keep looking around. Ask the locals. Whatever it takes to find Dad."

Sam stops walking, "Guys, you know I have the interview on—"

Dean turns around, "– Monday, yeah. I know. You're serious about this aren't you? Become a lawyer, marry Jess, have kids and live in a small house with a white picket fence and stuff like that."

Sam sighs and shrugs, "Maybe, I don't know." Kate bites her lip, "What about Jess? Does she know about the hunts and how the monsters under the bed are real?"

Sam frowns, he squints his eyes a bit; he steps closer to the two. "No, she doesn't. And she never is."

Dean chuffs, "Ha, that's healthy." He throws his arms up, "Pretend all you want, Sammy. But soon you're gonna have to face who you really are. And that's one of us. A hunter."

Sam glares at Dean and moves closer to him, "I am _not _like one of you two. This is _not _going to be my life." Kate swallows the saliva in her mouth as her eyes look up at Sam. "Sammy, you have a responsibility to withhold though…"

"A responsibility? To who? Dad and his crusade? Without pictures I wouldn't know what Mom used to look like, same for you Kate. And plus, what's the difference? Mom's gone. And she's **never** going to come back." Dean glares back at Sam and pushes him against the bridge by the collar.

"Don't you **dare** talk about her like that." He glares at Sam for a few more seconds, until Kate nudges at them both. "Guys, we'll fight later. But is that the Constance chick you two were on about?"

She points at a pale white woman in a white dress standing on the edge of the bridge. Dean and Sam turn around and nod slowly. Constance turns to look at them before falling into the water. The three run over to the other side of the bridge and look over the railing. There's nothing there.

"What the hell? Where'd she go?" Kate asked, searching beneath them. "I have no clue," replied Dean as he pulled away from the railing and turned round to see the Impala's headlights on and engine roaring. The other two turned around and noticed the same thing.

"Uh, Dean. Who's driving your car?" Sam slowly asked, as Dean pulled out his car keys and jingled them, still staring at the car. Kate and Sam glanced at the car keys. The car jolted into motion and starts driving straight for them.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Kate yelled as she began to run away from the car, Sam and Dean moving slightly faster and passing her. Kate whips her head round to look at the car. "We'll never outrun the damn thing!" she shouts out to them.

Sam and Dean hear her and throw themselves over the railing, Kate copying them and grabbing onto the side where she saw Sam sitting. Sam pulled her up next to him, as they heard the engine of the Impala come to a halt.

"Where the hell is Dean?" Kate said, whipping her hair out of her eyes. Sam shrugged, "Dunno, he must be in the water or something." They both scanned the water until Sam saw something moving on the side of the water bank.

Of course, that something was Dean. A very filthy Dean however. He was covered in mud and was soaking. "You okay?" Sam shouted to him. Dean held up one hand in the A-OK sign. "I'm fantastic." He exclaimed as he stood up. "You certainly look very fabulous, Deany." Called Kate from above. She earned a glare and Dean's middle finger.

Sam and Kate laughs at the state of him, both relieved and pull themselves up. Once up, Sam looks inside the car while Kate looks inside the hood of it. "Everything looks fine inside," Sam says, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Looks fine here as well." Kate mutters.

She shuts the hood lid and Sam and her lean against it, just as Dean comes back from underneath the bridge and leans on his beloved car as well. The two both shuffle away from the muddy brother, who after a few seconds loudly shouts "That Constance is a bitch!"

"She really doesn't want us digging around does she?" Sam sighed, "So where do we go from here, Einstein?" Dean growls under his breath in frustration as he flings his arms up and flicks the mud from his hands.

Kate wrinkles her nose and moves away from Dean again. "God, Dean. You need a shower, you smell like shit." Dean shoots a glare at her and looks down as Sam laughs at the reaction. Kate looks up at the sky, "It's becoming morning, let's go check into the motel." Dean groggily gets into the Impala as the other two do the same, and drives to the motel.

When they get there Dean sloppily throws down the Hector Aframian _Versa Bank MasterCard_ down on the check-in desk. "One room please." The clerk at the desk frowns at the state of Dean, who is still covered in dried up mud.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" When he notices the questioning looks he sighs and carries on, "There was another Aframian, Burt his name was or something. Bought out a room for a month."

Kate shares a look with her brothers, before turning back to the clerk. "Yep, that's right. What room did he get?" The clerk tells them the room number and Kate nods a thank you and the three head to their Dad's motel room.

When they got to the room, Sam takes out some picks that he had in his pocket and picks the lock with ease. The door swings open and he steps inside, pulling in Dean and Kate who were playing lookout.

Dean stumbles back but catches himself, unlike Kate who falls to the ground and stands up rubbing her ass. "Ow, dammit. Give me some warning before you drag me in." Sam doesn't answer as he looks around the four walls which were covered in an assortment of things. Maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There were books on the desks and junk on the floor.

"Whoa. Dad sure went to town with this case." Kate breathes as she flicks the light on. She steps closer to some of the notes on the wall while Dean moves over to the half-eaten hamburger that was on the bedside table. He takes a whiff and recoils in distaste, his nose wrinkles up. "He hasn't been here for a few days at the very least."

Sam kneels down next to a line of salt and fingers it, looking up at Dean and Kate. "There's salt, cats-eye shells and other things to keep something out." Kate eyes a newspaper clipping that's next to the notes. Dean nods his head towards the newspaper, "What have you got there, Kate?"

Kate frowns in suspicion, "Centennial Highway victims, all of them." She sighs as she reads the paper, "I don't get it. Different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There should be a connection, right? What do these men have in common?" As Kate was speaking Sam moved over to the papers on the other walls.

On the walls there are various things about a Bell Witch, two people burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several frightened people with the note 'Mortis Danse'. There's a column about devils and demons, another about sirens, witches and the possessed. There's also a wooden pentacle and a note that says 'Woman in White' above a printout of the _Jericho Herald_ article on Constance's death.

Sam chuckles, "Dad figured it out." Kate and Dean turn to look, "What'd you mean?" Dean asked him as Sam points at the article. "Ohh, she's a woman in white, makes sense. So the connection was that all the men were unfaithful asses?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I guess. If Dad figured it out, he must've burnt the corpse and destroyed it." He frowned, that didn't add up. The deaths were still going on. "So she must have another weakness." Dean spoke up. "And Dad would make sure. He would have dug up the body. Does it say where she's buried?"

Sam shakes his head, "Not that I can see." Kate walks over to Sam and taps the picture of Constance's husband. "Dad would ask her husband. If he's still alive though."

Dean nods, "Alright, you two search for an address." He looks down at himself. "I'll, uh, get washed." He turns and starts to walk to the bathroom, as Kate pulls out Sam's laptop to Google Joseph Welch's address.

Sam nods, keeping quiet but then quickly says, "Dean, Kate, I'm really sorry about what I said about Mom and Dad." Kate puts the laptop to the side and chuckles, "No chick flick moments, Sammy." Dean rolls his eyes, "No need to say sorry."

Sam laughs and nods, "Alright then. Jerks."

"Bitch."

"Dumbass."

Sam laughs again as Dean vanishes to the bathroom and Kate picks up the laptop again, not noticing as Sam picks up a picture next to the mirror. His smile vanishes and he looks closer. It's a picture of John on the hood of the Impala with a young Dean next to him and a younger Sam and Kate on John's knees. Sam's smiles sadly at the picture and puts it in his pocket for safe keeping.


	5. My Dick is Real

**Chapter 5 – My Dick is Real**

Kate watches as Sam paced back and forth listening to a voicemail that Jess sent. She decides not to listen and lies back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. A clean Dean comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket, shoving it on he glances at his siblings. "You guys want anything to eat? Aframian is paying."

Sam shakes his head, still listening to the voicemail, while Kate jumps up from the bed. "I'll get it, I already tracked where Joseph lives and now I'm bored as hell." Dean raised an eyebrow and gave her some money. "Alright then, you know what to get me."

Kate mocks salutes, "Yes sir." Her brother rolls his eyes as she hops out of the motel room. She crosses the parking lot and notices a police car and the clerk from the other day talking to the two deputies that were at the scene on the bridge.

"Oh fuck, " muttered Kate as she took out her phone, dialling Dean's number. "Dean, it's a five-oh. Get outta there." Dean rolls a hand through his hair, "What about you?" Kate gives a small chuckle, "Uh, well, they saw me."

She quickly ends the call and spins around to face Deputy Jaffe and Hein. "G'day deputies, lovely weather we're having." Jaffe frowned, "Where's your two partners?" Kate feigned confusion. Jaffe looks over his shoulder and points to the motel room, and Hein goes over to investigate the room.

Dean and Sam notice him coming from the window and move away from it. Hein looks through the window, sees no-one in there and shakes his head at Jaffe before walking back to him. Meanwhile, Jaffe looks back at Kate. "So fake US Marshals, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

Kate grins at the deputy. "Oh you know; my huge dick." Obviously not amused, Hein slams Kate against the hood of the police car and cuffs her. "You have the right to remain silent."

Dean heads back to the window and looks out noticing Kate being pushed into the back of the cop car. It drives past and Kate slides to the side to look out of the window and gives Dean a quick wink, a grin on her face.

Dean rolls his eyes as he turns back to Sam. "Well she looks like she's having the time of her life," sarcasm thick in his voice. Sam chuckled, "She'll be fine. We might as well go check to see where Joseph lives." He picks up the sticky note that was on top of his laptop, and looked at the address. "It's not too far away, c'mon. Let's go before more cops show up."

While Sam and Dean left for Joseph Mulch's house, Kate was stuck in an investigation room with Sheriff Pierce who just sat down a brown box onto the table in front of Kate. Pierce sits across from Kate and clasps his hands together, "So are you gonna tell us your real name?"

"I've already told you. My name is Peters, Alexis Peters."

Pierce sighed, already frustrated with Kate. "You know how much trouble you're in, girl?" Kate shrugged, "Not really, seeing as I've only done some identity thefts."

The sheriff leaned forward and glared at Kate, "You got the faces of ten missing people taped to your walls, alongside with what looks like Satanic worshipping stuff. So you're a suspect now." Kate scoffed, "That makes a whole load of sense. Especially since when the first disappearance happened in '82, I wasn't even conceived."

The sheriff frowned, realising that was correct. "We know you've got an older accomplice, and some other partners. Maybe they started it. So do tell me Kate." He tosses a brown leather journal in front of Kate. She lets out a quick breath, knowing what it was instantly.

"Or so I'm guessing that's your name. You see, while I was flicking through this, not knowing what the hell it was. But it looks a lot like the stuff up on your walls. Anyway, I was looking through and I came across this." The sheriff flips a few pages and stops at the page that had 'DEAN + KATE 35-111' circled on it.

"I figured that Kate was your name, and that Dean was one of your partners. And guess what, you're staying right here until you tell me what the hell those numbers mean." Kate gave out an exasperated sigh and looked down at the page and then back up.

In the other side of town, Dean and Sam pulled up outside of the Welch house. The slid out and knock on the door, to be answered by an old man, round about sixty-something. "You must be Joseph Welch?" Sam asked with a small smile. The man nodded. "Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Joseph steps out and walks past the two, starting to walk down the driveway. Dean and Sam give each other a look before catching up with the old man. "Have you seen this man by any chance?" Sam takes out the picture he got from the mirror in the motel room out of his pocket and holds it up for Joseph to see.

"Yeah, but he was older. Came to my doorstep about three or four days ago, said he was a reporter." Dean nodded, "That's correct, we're working on a story together." Joseph gave them a ridiculed look, "I don't know what kind of story you're writing, the questions he asked were crazy. Asking where my poor Constance was buried."

"Ah yes, and where was that again? If you don't us asking again, just fact-proofing." Dean asked, giving Joseph a quick smile. The old man sighed, "In a plot behind the old house over in Breckenridge."

"You didn't continue living there?"

Joseph frowned, "I wasn't going to live in a house where my only two children died in." The three stop walking, and Sam looks at the man. "Mr Welch, did you ever remarry?" Joseph shook his head, "Never. Constance was the love of my life, most beautiful woman I ever known."

Dean gave a nod, "So, you two had a happy life?" Joseph hesitates, "Definitely." Dean smiles, "Thank you for your help, that's everything we needed." The two head back to the Impala but Sam stops and turns around, looking at Joseph. "Mr Welch, have you ever heard of a woman in white by any chance?"

Joseph turns back around, "A what?" Sam tilts his his head to the side quickly, a small smile on his lips. "A woman in white but they're mostly known as a weeping woman. A ghost story, an urban legend." Sam starts to walk to Joseph, "They're spirits, sighted in many places Mexico, Hawaii, Arizona, Indiana. They're all different women."

Sam stops in front of Joseph. "All share the same story though." Jospeh frowns, "I don't care." Said man turns around and starts to walk back to his house, however Sam follows. "See, while they were alive. They're husbands were unfaithful to them. This caused them to temporary go insane and kill their children and then take their own lives. So their spirits are cursed, haunting roads and highways and kill any man who is unfaithful. That man vanishes from the face of the Earth."

Joseph's hands curled up into a ball as he glared at Sam, fuelled with anger. "You think… You think that has something to do with Constance? Y-You fucker!" Sam merely remained calm. "You tell me, Joseph."

The man stumbled over his words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. His face told that he was angry, stricken with grief or guilt. "Maybe I made some huge mistakes that I regret. But whatever I did… C-Constance would _never_ kill her own children. Now get the hell out of here, and don't you dare come back!" With that being said, Joseph about turned and walked straight to his house, slamming the door shut.

Sam licked his lips and turned on his heel, heading back to the Impala. "Nice job back there. The guy looked like he was gonna cry you a river." Dean sarcastically said to Sam, a smirk on his face. "Oh shut up and drive."


	6. I'll Take You Home

**Chapter 6 – I'll Take You Home**

"I don't know how many times I need to tell you, but that's my locker combination from high school." Kate sighed, leaning back in her chair, feet on the table. "I don't understand why you don't believe me. You asked me a straight forward question, and I answered back with a just as straight forward of an answer."

Sheriff Pierce frowned, "I've got all night, you know. So I'm going to ask you again. _What does it mean?_" Kate stares blankly at Pierce and is about to repeat the last thing she said again when a deputy leans into the room.

"We got a 911; shots are being fired at Whiteford Road." Pierce nods to the deputy, who leaves, and looks back at Kate. "Need to go to the bathroom?" Kate shakes her head, "Good." The sheriff comes over and handcuffs Kate to the table and leaves.

"Oh great, now I need to pick myself out of the handcuffs. Too bad I don't have my picks with me." Kate thought for a minute, "Well done, Kate. Why didn't you think of that earlier?" She mutters sarcastically to herself.

Using her free hand she reaches up to her hair and pulls out a kirby grip. Kate bites her lip as she bends it and starts to unlock the cuffs. They were off within a few seconds. She rubbed her wrist, grabbed her Dad's journal and sneaked out of the room.

Being careful, she stayed quiet and exited through the fire escape. She ran out to the nearest phone booth as her phone was confiscated and she didn't have enough time to actually go and raid for it. She dialled Sam's phone as she guessed Dean would be driving. "C'mon, pick up…" she muttered as she impatiently tapped her foot.

After a few rings Sam picked up, "I'm pretty sure that calling 911 about a fake shooting is against the law." She said to Sam with a chuckle. "And everything else we do isn't?" Sam replied, Kate could _hear_ the smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes, "Where are you two anyway? I found out something important."

"We did too, the husband _was_ unfaithful. We're definitely dealing with a woman in white; she's buried behind her old house so that's where Dean and I are heading. Dad would've gone there."

"Sammy, I –"

"I just can't imagine why he hasn't burnt the corpse yet."

"Dude, shush. That's what I'm trying to say. Dad's left. Gone. He's not in Jericho."

Sam gave Dean a look, "What do you mean Dad's not in Jericho?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Sam, "Put it on speaker." Sam nodded and did just that.

"His journal. It's here. He never goes anywhere without it."

Dean bit his lip, "Wait, does it have any co-ordinates?" Kate nods then realises that they can't see her. "Yeah, but I don't know where to the now."

"I don't get it, why would Dad leave in the middle of a job? What could've been so important? Kate what the hell is going on? – Oh shit, Dean, stop the car!" Sam shouts as Constance appears on the road in front of them. Dean slams the breaks down and the car grinds to a halt.

"Dean? Sam? Guys!" They hear Kate call from the phone, Dean wipes the sweat from his head, Sam and him are breathing heavily. Sam thickly swallows his saliva as feels a cold chill, Dean looks in the rear view mirror and Constance is sitting right behind them.

"**Take me home.**"

Dean shakes his head, "No."

"**Take me home!**" screeches Constance. She glares when Dean refuses again and the doors lock themselves. Dean and Sam struggled to reopen the car and the gas pedal presses down and the car moves by itself. Dean tries to gain control over his beloved car but soon realises he can't as he slowly lifts his hands from eh steering wheel, astonished as it still moved.

Kate let go of the phone and began to run to the old Mulch house, "Shit, shit, shit. You two better be okay by the time I get there!" she muttered, running as fast as she can. Her breathing was heavy and her legs soon grew tired but she would not let her body stop her from saving her brothers, even if it meant having her legs begin to ache.

Meanwhile, Constance finally drove the Impala to her old house. Sam licked his lips quickly, "Don't do this, Constance." He said as he looked at Dean with worry. It took no mastermind to figure out that Dean wasn't the most faithful person to woman in the world.

"**I can never go home…"**

She flickered a few times. "You're too scared." Dean spoke up, looking in the rear view mirror; he bites his lip when he doesn't see her in the back. "Oh shit." Dean and Sam started to bang on the doors and suddenly Constance is sitting upon Dean's lap.

"**Hold me… I'm so cold…" **

Dean groaned, how was he and Sam gonna get out of this one? They had left the pistol they usually keep in the glove box in the boot of the Impala. Sam pulled and pushed at the doors as Dean struggled with Constance.

Sam began to bang on the window, trying to break the glass and once Constance noticed that she flickered from Dean's lap and pushed Sam away from the window and further into his chair. With Constance now on Sam's lap, she began to forcibly kiss him knowing that Sam was faithful but she planned to change that.

Dean franticly tried to think of something to do, but thought of nothing. Suddenly, Constance turned her head quickly to look at Dean, opened the driver's door and flung him through the air and out of the car.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled as he was flung back. Two seconds later gunshots were heard and Dean turned his head to look behind him and he grinned when he saw it was Kate who was firing shots at Constance.

The woman screamed at Kate and flickered a few times as Sam slid into the driver's seat and turned on the engine again. Constance flickered back onto his lap as Sam smirked, "I'll take you home," he pressed down on the accelerate pedal and drove through the old house.

Debris fell upon the Impala and Sam crawled out, Kate and Dean running up to him, making sure he was alright. When he was okay they looked around for Constance. They see her holding a framed picture which she throws to the ground with a smash.

A bureau is forcibly shoved towards Dean, Sam and Kate and pins them to the side of the car. They hear the splash of water and notice as it runs down the stairs. The light flickers, and Constance suddenly looks frightened. She looks up and there're two children; a boy and girl, holding hands.

"**You've come home to us, mommy."** They speak in chorus. Constance looks at them, her face full of guilt and distraught. They two children disappear and reappear behind Constance and they both embrace her. Constance screams, her image flickers and in a surge of intense energy Constance (who is still screaming) and her two children melt into a puddle in the ground.

The trio push the bureau and walk over to the puddle. "So this is where she drowned her kids?" Sam nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. That's why she couldn't come home…" Dean sighs in relief that it was over. "She was too frightened to face them."

Kate grins and smacks them both on the back, to which they both wince. "Huh, you found her weak spot. Well done, you two." Dean rolls his eyes, "I could say the same for you. What were you thinking, shooting Constance in the face?"

"Hey, I saved both your asses." Kate replies with a wink. Dean and Sam give a small laugh and the oldest brother looks at Sam. "Oh, and Sammy." Dean walks over to the Impala. "If you've screwed up my car by crashing through this house. " He pauses to look back at him. "I'll kill you."

Sam and Kate both laugh. "C'mon dumbasses, let's go."

The three walk into their designated seats, and Dean puts in one of his various tapes and drives onto the highway.

As Dean drove along the highway, night soon fell. And Kate had to resort to taking out a flashlight to see the map she was holding in her lap, their father's journal next to her. She held the flashlight between her head and shoulder, her finger lightly tracing along the roads on the map. She glanced at the page of the journal. '35-111.' Kate peered at the map again, frowning as she continued to look for it.

"You found it yet, Kate?" Sam asked, turning his head to look at her. She hummed a response, her head still looking down at the map. Dean looked in the rear view mirror, rolled his eyes with a smirk and turned his attention back to the road ahead of him.

"Ah-ha!" Kate muttered, pressing her fingertip against the town the co-ordinates had shown her. "Dad went to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." She grinned, moving the flashlight and turning it off. She closed John's journal and folded the map.

Dean nodded, "Alright then, how far is it?" He grinned knowing fully well that she had already folded the map. Kate gave an audible groan and opened the map again. "About six miles from here." Dean and Sam chuckled at the tone of her voice.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." Dean smirked, presses his foot on the pedal some more. "Dean, wait.." Sam sighed, looking at his brother. Kate bit her lip, leaning forward so that her head was between the two. "You're not coming, are you Sammy?"

Sam sighed sadly and nodded. "Yeah, I have that interview. And it's in under–" Sam checked his phone for the time. "–10 hours."

Dean frowned, "Yeah, sure, whatever. C'mon, I take you home." He said with a playful smirk that he forced on his face. Sam gave a nod of appreciation and Kate leaned back, sighing. The rest of the journey back to Stanford was quiet.

It takes them a few hours to get back to Stanford. Dean sighs, his mouth still formed as a frown. Sam steps out of the Impala and peeked his head in through the window. "Call me when you find him, alright?" Dean nods, "And maybe we can meet up later. You know, after the interview."

Kate licks her lips and nods, a small smile on her face. "Sure, Sammy."Sam smiles back, pats the Impala twice and begins to walk away. Kate leans back with a loud sigh just as Dean leans to his left, his arm draping over the passenger seat and looking out the window.

"Hey, Sammy?" he calls, Sam half turns to look back. "You know, the three of us made a hell of a team back there." Sam nods in agreement and lets out a small, "Yeah." Dean swallows the saliva that was in his mouth, gives a small smirk and leans back into his seat and drives off with Sammy watching the Impala go.

He turns back around and heads back to his room where he hoped Jess would still be awake. He smiled as he walked up the stairs; he got to his door and quietly opened it. Sam peeks in, looking left to right. It was dark inside, he stepped in and a huge grin fell on his face when he noticed a plate of cookies with a note from Jess saying, "Missed you! Love you! x"

He walks into the bedroom and hears the shower running, he sits on the bed and closes his eyes, still smiling. He falls back onto the bed, planning to get some sleep before the interview. Sam creases his eyebrows when he feels a small drop of liquid fall on his head. He flinches, but soon thinks it's just Jess coming out of the shower. But there's another drop and he realises that the shower is still running and hasn't been turned off. Sam flashes his eyes open, his smile long gone. Up above him was Jess pinned to the ceiling and her stomach ripped open and bleeding.

"Jess! Oh God, Jess!" He screamed as he stood up, the obviously dead Jess soon alights into flames of red, orange and yellow. The fire slowly eats at the ceiling just as Dean kicks open the door and runs in, Kate following suite.

"Sammy!" Kate calls out. Sam shields his face from the flames, "Jess!" he shouts again, tears threatening to spill. Dean and Kate come running into the bedroom and look up at the cause of the flames. Kate gasps, noticing that it's Jess and follows Dean as they grab a hold of a distraught Sam who keeps on shouting his dead lover's name repeatingly.

They shove him out of his dorm just as the whole place bursts into flames. The run down the stairs, Sam still struggling to come to reality with what he saw. The fire brigade and police are soon at the scene and back of many nosy people who came to see what all the fuss was about. Kate looks at them all, licks her lips then turns around heading to the Impala where her two brothers were.

Sam - whose face is a mixture of distraught and desperate anger - cocks a shotgun and throws it into the boot of the Impala. "C'mon, we've got work to do." He growls, shutting the boot of the car and stalking to his seat of the car.

Dean and Kate give each other a sad, knowing look before walking to each of their seats and Dean drives off, the next stop Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. Sam stares out of the window, glaring at nothing in particular. Kate bites her lip, staring at her depressed brother and lets out a soft, sad sigh.

* * *

**Okay, so guys. Since this was the first episode of Supernatural ever I was wondering something; Shall I do every episode of Supernatural - which is like 172 episodes might I add - or would you like to tell me episodes to do like Sam's death, Dean's deal, Lillith, Dean going to Hell ect? It's up to you. Although the first would take more time since it took me 4-5 days to just write those 6 chapters for episode 1. But the second would be more like sisfic oneshots and wouldn't give Kate any storyline. And if you have any ideas, feel free to either PM me or add it in your review! Thanks!**

**~ The-Angels-Are-Falling**


	7. Stick Up Dean's Ass

**Chapter 7 – Stick Up Dean's Ass**

Two tents are set up in the middle of the woods, in one of them two men, named Brad and Gary, are sitting inside playing a head-to-head video game. They continually moan at one another and accuse each other of cheating. This goes on for a few minutes until they hear a small growl and the two turn to look at each other.

In the other tent there's third young man who went by the name of Tom Collins. He flips his phone and turns it round so the camera is facing him and records a voice message. "Hey Hayley." He says with a grin, "We've been out here for six days now; we're still near Blackwater Ridge."

Suddenly something flashes by, with Tom to his back to it he never noticed. But the camera picked it up. "We're fine, keeping safe. So don't you worry now, okay? I'll talk with you tomorrow." He stops recording and sends the video message.

Meanwhile, Brad closes his game console, tossing it aside. Gary stares at his console for a moment and then turns to look at Brad who is currently standing up and unzipping the tent. "Hey, where are you going? I was just about to win."

Brad rolls his eyes, "Nature calls." He steps out of the tent and zips it back up. He goes over to a tree and relieves himself. The place around the campsite is fairly quiet, apart from the fire in front of the tents that crackled in the night.

Then, someone or some_thing_ snapped a twig somewhere. Brad looks around and sees the trees rustling. He guesses it's just the faint breeze of wind. He shakes his head, frowns and then turns his attention back downward. He hears a growl and his head snaps back up, something growls again.

Inside Tom's tent the said person is lying down, reading leisurely. He closes the book sharply however as Brad began to scream with what was a mixture of fright and pain. Gary hears the same from his tent and rolls over.

"Brad?" he calls out. Tom sits up slowly, placing his book next to him. "Gary, what's goin' on?" Tom questions, swallowing back a yelp of fear. Gary unzips his tent again and looks out, he sees nothing and was about to reply to Tom when something grabs him out of the tent, he screams loudly.

Tom quickly turns off his lantern and watches the shadows that some creature makes as it stalks around Tom's tent. The shadow growls, but everything becomes silent. Suddenly the creature slashes at Tom's tent and drags him out, Tom screaming like the other two before him.

* * *

_It was a pleasant sunny day, birds were chirping and the rays of sunlight dawned upon the graveyard. Sam - who was wearing a suit and tie - carried a bouquet of flowers, excluding rose however. He walks through the deserted graveyard, looking at the graves until he stopped at a particular one._

_He kneeled down in front of the grave that read, "Jessica Lee Moore" beneath that writing was, "Beloved daughter" and "January 24__th__ 1984 – November 2__nd__ 2005". There was a small picture of Jess in front of the grave, a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small dainty teddy bear, some candles, a tiny American flag and a few candles._

_Sam looks between the grave and flowers, "I, uh…" he gives small laugh. "You did always say rose were lame, so I brought you, uh…" He looks at the picture of the smiling Jess and chokes back the sobs and the tears and every guilty feeling that he felt._

"_Oh God, Jess." He sets down the flowers in front of the crucifix. "I'm so sorry. I should have protected you; I should have told you the truth" Sam's hand reaches out to pick up the picture when a dirt-covered hand reaches out of the ground and grabs Sam's wrist._

Sam jolts awake and quickly looks around. He's inside the Impala, with Dean playing _Foreigner's Hot-Blooded _and Kate quietly singing along behind them. Sam sighs, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes. Dean raises an eyebrow and shoots him a quick glance.

"You okay?" he asks, turning his head to the road to look out for incoming traffic. Sam looks at him before looking away. "Yeah." He leans his head against the window, "I'm fine."

Kate stops singing under her breath and leans forward, giving Sam a warm smile. "Another nightmare, eh?" Sam clears his throat and turns to look at her. "Wanna drive for a while?" Dean says out of the blue.

Sam laughs, "Dean, in your entire life, you've never let anyone drive your car." He keeps the smile on his face as Kate speaks up. "The only way I'm able to drive this car is by stealing it. Because Dean always has a stick up his ass when it comes to the Impala." Sammy laughs once more and Dean glares at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I just don't want you breaking my Baby. And I do not always have a stick up my ass." Kate rolls her eyes and mutters something discreet under her breath. Dean shoots another glare from hearing her as Sam looks between the two wondering what she said.

"Anyway," he looks back at Sam. "It was just a thought. Never mind now though."

Sam smiles at the two, "Look, guys, I understand that you're worried and I thank you for that, but I'm fine, seriously." Dean raises his eyebrows, "Mm-hm." He hums, almost sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the map that was now at the front of the car. "Where are we anyway?" he asked, looking at the map he held. "We're…" Kate pauses as she looks out the window to look at a sign that they pass. "We're just outside of Grand Junction."

Kate looks away from the window to look back at Sam who nods. He folds down the map, which is of Colorado and as a large, red 'X' labelled '111'. "You know. Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so quickly."

Dean gives him a look, "Sammy, we dug around there for a week and found nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica–" Sam sighs, "We gotta find Dad first, alright." Kate frowns and leans forward.

"Guys, with Dad disappearing and this thing appearing again after twenty years, it can't be a coincidence. If we find Dad, he'll have answers. He'll know what to do." Dean hears the 'if' but decides to ignore it. They'll find Dad, he knew that.

Sam looked at Kate with a confused look. "It's weird, these co-ordinates Dad left. This Blackwater Ridge…" Dean shot him a look, "Yeah? What about it?" Sam licked his lip, still slightly confused.

"There's nothing there. It's just woodland, why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" he asks just as the three pass a large National Forest sign that read, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest."

* * *

**Here's the beginning of episode 2. I'll probably have some more chapters done tomorrow, but it might take a while so do bear that in mind. Thank you, and please leave a review and favourite if you enjoy this so far! :D**

**~ The-Angels-Are-Falling**


	8. Cruising for a Hookup

**Chapter 8 – Cruising for a Hookup**

The Winchesters parked outside the ranger station and stepped out. Kate looked at the sign that was next to them that had "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest" written on it. She chuckled and followed her brothers into the ranger station.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam said as he looked at a 3D map of the national forest, paying close attention to the ridge that was labelled, would you guess it, Blackwater Ridge. While Dean and Kate looked at the decorations.

"It's cut off by these canyons, rough terrain, dense forest and abandoned silver and gold mines everywhere." Sam kept on speaking. Kate tugged Dean over to a picture that hung on the wall, "Dean, look at this." She kept repeating.

Dean followed her to the picture of a man standing behind a much larger bear. "Duuude, look at the size of this freaking bear!" Sam raised an eyebrow and walked over to the two. "See! I told you it was huge as fuck!" Kate chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes, "And there's a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, for sure." He finishes with a sigh.

A forest ranger with the name badge, Ranger Wilkinson, walked up behind them. "You three aren't planning on going to Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" he asks. Dean and Sam spin round, started as Kate jumps in surprise and turns around. They hadn't known that he was there.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder. We're working on a paper." Sam explains convincingly. He gives a smile as Dean grins and lifts a fist, "Recycle, man." Kate splutters, and turns around again, as she couldn't hold in her laughter. She calms down from her silent laughter and turns round again with a small smile.

Dean shoots her a smirk as she glares at him for making her laugh. The ranger also gives her a look before shaking his head. "Bullshit." Sam flicks his eyes to Kate and Dean who return the look. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" Kate pauses for a moment, considering it.

"Yeah, we are, Ranger –" she looks at the name tag. "Wilkinson." He frowns and lets out a bored sigh. "Look, I'll tell you the same as I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing person now, is it?"

Kate shakes her head, "You tell that girl to stop worrying. I'm sure her brother's fine." The three nod, "We will." Kate gives a small smile. Dean speaks up, "That Haley girl is quite the pistol, eh?" The ranger eyes him.

"That's putting it mildly." Dean chuckles, "Well, you know what would help? If I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit she could see her brother's return date." They both eye each other. Before the ranger walks away for a few minutes leaving the trio looking at each other confused.

Ranger Wilkinson comes back holding a sheet of paper. "Here's the copy of the permit. That's all we can do to help." Dean thanks him and begins to walk outside of the ranger station, Sam and Kate trailing behind him.

"What, are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" Sam asks as Dean waves the paper around, laughing. Dean gives him a look, "What'd you mean?"

"The co-ordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, why don't we just head up there?" Kate wonders and Sam nods in agreement. "Let's go find Dad, why even talk to the girl?" Sam adds.

The three stop at opposite sides of the Impala. "I don't know, maybe we should know what the hell we're walking into before we actually walk in." There's a silent pause. "Uh? What?" Sam frowns.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway, Sam?"

"Since now, Dean." Sam opens his door and sits in his seat. Dean and Kate share a look and Kate pulls open her door and steps in. Dean nods his head slightly, muttering "Really?" under his breath before doing the same as the other two.

He turned on his Baby's engine and reversed the car out of the lot, turned around and drove off to where the chick named Haley lived.

It only took then round about ten minutes to get to the girl's house. The three stepped out and walked up to the front door; Dean knocked three times in a small rhythm and waited. They didn't have to wait long since three seconds after he knocks a brunette woman – who they guessed was Haley – opened the door.

"You must be Haley. I'm Dean and this is Sam and Kate." Dean said with a smile and once their names were mentioned Sam gave a small nod and Kate gave a wave. "We're new rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson told us to come over to ask you questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley looked at the three suspiciously, but who would when three rangers show up on your doorstop out of the blue. "Then I guess it won't be a problem if I see some ID?" She asked, standing straight and placing a hand on her hip.

Dean pulls out an ID card that wrongly says 'Samuel Cole', but Haley dismisses that and looks at Dean who gives her a smile. She sighs, and moves to the side. "Alright then, come in."

"Thanks!" Kate grins as Sam walks in just as Haley notices their car. "That yours?" she nods to Dean who smiles more proudly. "Yup." Haley gives it an approving look, "Nice."

Haley leads them into the kitchen where her youngest brother, Ben is sitting at the table on a laptop. Dean turns to say something to Sam - probably regarding to the laptop - who rolls his eyes.

After a few minutes of introductions, they get straight down to business. "If Tommy isn't due back then how can you tell he's missing?" Kate wonders, looking at Haley who shrugs. "He checks in by cell. Emails, photos and these stupid little videos, but we haven't heard from him in three days."

Kate bites her tongue, thinking - a habit from when she was younger. "Well maybe he can't get cell reception?" Sam offers as an idea. But Haley dismisses it, shaking her head. "No, no. He has a satellite phone as well."

Dean tilts his head, "Then maybe he's having so much fun that he forgot to check in?" The others contemplated the idea but Ben shook his head. "Tommy would never do that." Dean eyed the youngest Collins, who looked away from Dean's gaze.

Haley sighs as she places more food upon the table and looked at the Winchester trio, "We're a close-knitted family, paranoid for each other's safety. Our parents are gone, just me and my two brothers. You know what I mean?"

Kate nodded, understanding. "Yeah. I understand completely what you mean." Dean and Sam both gave her a confused look, wondering why she said that but shrugged it off. "Could we see the photos he last sent you?" Sam asked Haley with a soft, but fake, smile.

"Sure." Haley went over to the laptop that sat in front of Ben and double-clicked a few times before spinning it round to face Sam. "Here, there's a few photos and a video. It's the last thing we saw of him." She shows him thhe few pictures, "That's Tommy." She says with a smile and clicks on the video.

"_We've been out here for six days now; we're still near Blackwater Ridge." _The video picks up the ominous shadow that shot past the back of Tommy. "_We're fine, keeping safe. So don't you worry now, okay? I'll talk with you tomorrow._"

The video stops and Sam stares at the screen with a confused look, noticing the shadow that had past. "Well, we'll find your brother." Sam hears Kate say to Haley. Dean nods, "Yeah, we're heading to Blackwater Ridge first thing tomorrow."

Haley raises an eyebrow, "I might meet you there then. I can't just sit here; I've hired a guy who knows the area. Ben and I are heading there tomorrow morning as well. I'm going to find Tommy one way or another."

Kate, Dean and Sam share a look, and Dean smiles at Haley. "I know what you mean." Sam looks at Haley and back to the laptop screen, before looking back at her, his finger pointing to the video. "Do you mind sending me these?" Haley raises an eyebrow in suspicion but agrees. "Sure."

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading the other day, this part wasn't finished until just now. So I'm really sorry 'bout that. Also, thank you for your reviews so far, I'm glad you like this story and Kate. And an extra thanks to the Guest who wrote a review saying how could Kate be 5 months younger than Sam if it takes 9 months to have a child. Thank you _so_ much for telling me that otherwise I would never have noticed. I have came up for 3 ways to sort this out.**

**1. Kate was found on the streets when John was on a hunting trip while the boys were young and took her in.**

**2. I could make Kate a year or so older than Sam.**

**3. Or, the one I came up with earlier today (this is quite long); John and Mary were friends with their next door neighbours and 5 months after Sam was born their next door neighbours had a girl, Kate. But her mother died at child-birth and her grief-stricken Dad looked after her for a few weeks before the grief took over and he hung himself. But not after leaving Kate at the Winchester's doorstep with a note explaining why she was there. John and Mary took her in and treated her like their own, giving her the last name Winchester. Sam was too young to know but Dean must've been, what 3-4 maybe? And maybe Dean knew but probably forgot as he grew older. Thus, ending with Kate not knowing her biological parents and growing up with John and Mary as Dad and Mom and Sam and Dean as brothers.**

**So which one do you like best? I'll leave it up to you guys to decide. **

**Oh, and the next chapter might be in a few days, I haven't even started it yet. I just wanted to finish this and upload it as soon as possible for you guys.**

**~ The-Angels-Are-Falling**


End file.
